Tramas da Morte
by Lady Aquila
Summary: Uma investigação une dois seres diferentes e com um passado bastante explosivo. Será que poderão trabalhar em conjunto e, além disso, resistir ao desejo que sentem? Uma história de suspense, amor e desejo.
1. Prólogo

1º Capítulo- Prólogo

1º Capítulo- Prólogo

A casa era pequena, mas muito confortável; havia uma cozinha, um banheiro, uma sala e um quarto, só que os cômodos eram espaçosos e as janelas bem largas deixavam entrar uma grande quantidade de luz que tornava o lugar muito agradável.

Na frente da casa, dando para o portão de saída, ficava um pequeno, mas simpático jardim onde cresciam lindas flores; aquela casa pequena e confortável, construída numa pequena cidade onde também moravam seus velhos amigos era tudo que ela poderia querer e por isso comprou- a.

Do centro da pequena cidade era possível divisar ao longe e para a direita os contornos de um imenso castelo em ruínas que, para olhos não trouxas, mostrava- se em sua real aparência, o castelo de Hogwarts. Ela gostava da idéia de morar ali naquela cidadezinha, pois poderia ficar bem perto das coisas que lhe eram mais caras.

Foi assim que, depois de regressar de uma longa estada de três anos no exterior, mais precisamente na França e Alemanha, Hermione se instalou na vizinhança de seus velhos amigos Harry, Rony e irmãos. A cidade ficava um pouco distante de Londres, mas para quem sabia aparatar tão bem quanto ela, isso não era um problema.

Hermione ainda não havia revelado a seus amigos que retornara e pretendia pega- los de surpresa em seu primeiro dia de trabalho no Ministério da Magia onde os outros trabalhavam também. Ela assumira o cargo de investigadora no departamento de Aurores, junto a outro homem cujo nome não lhe fora informado ainda.

Mas, ficara sabendo que Harry, Gina e Rony, este último por surpreendente que fosse, ocupavam os cargos de aurores deixados vagos por alguns dos que haviam morrido durante a última grande guerra contra Voldemort, da qual todos haviam participado.

Seu cargo, pelo que lhe fora informado, era encontrar as pistas das atividades suspeitas e entrega- las aos aurores para que estes fossem até o suspeito e o prendessem; ela havia gostado da idéia, pois lhe lembrava a época da escola, ainda mais quando ela pensava que seus colegas de trabalho seriam seus antigos amigos do tempo de estudos.

Hermione acabou de arrumar tudo na casa, foi para o banheiro, tirou as roupas pesadas da viagem e entrou sob a ducha do chuveiro. A água morna escorreu por sua pele, fazendo- a relaxar instantaneamente, enquanto o cheiro de shampoo invadia o corredor da casa.

Ela saiu do chuveiro, enxugou- se, vestiu a camisola leve e foi para o quarto. Pegou um livro na estante, deitou- se na cama e abriu- o numa página qualquer: era um livro de poemas e ela adorava poemas, por isso po- se a ler, virando as páginas com satisfação.

Na página 43 havia um lindo poema que ela leu em voz alta:

O amor é o bem e o mal/ a única salvação e única perdição da sua alma/O amor nunca foi nem será um crime qualquer/ ele é o pecado original./ Ele é a dor e o prazer de se querer aquilo que não se pode ter/ a dor e o prazer de ser da loucura escravo e algoz./ Ah, mas o amor, ainda assim, é o mel a correr nas veias e ensandecer a razão/ o amor é a paixão./ O amor é quente e frio, é gosto e castigo/ é a paz e a guerra num só coração./ Não há amor que não machuca, que não fere/ que não sangra, que não rasga./ Se for amor, vai doer/ mas aos audaciosos, isso tudo é suportável/ tudo passa, tudo quebra, tudo some/ ante a força do amor e das almas que se entendem.

Quando ela terminou de ler, seu coração estava acelerado e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas de emoção; ela nunca deixara transparecer, mas era uma garota muito romântica em seu íntimo. Ah, o amor podia ser algo tão lindo e tão louco!!

Hermione fechou o livro, colocou- o junto a cabeceira da cama, apagou a luz e adormeceu.


	2. O ministério da magia

2º Capítulo- O Ministério da Magia e o primeiro dia de trabalho

2º Capítulo- O Ministério da Magia e o primeiro dia de trabalho.

Hermione saltou da cama assustada, quase perdendo a hora para o trabalho. Deixou a cama desarrumada, foi para o banheiro, vestiu um vestido de comprimento médio, penteou os cabelos agora mais longos que na época da escola e, também, mais mansos.

Olhou- se no espelho e viu que estava com cara de quem dormira muito; lavou o rosto com a água gelada, despertando de vez, enxugou- o, passou um batom cobre acerejado nos lábios e saiu do banheiro, rápida.

Pegou uma bolsa grande e cheia de bordados sobre a poltrona, no quarto, e abriu a porta da sala; uma onda de frio a atingiu e ela notou o céu nublado. Com um muxoxo de desgosto, ela voltou para dentro e abrindo o guarda roupa, pegou um casaco quente e o vestiu.

Foi até a lareira da sala, pegou um potinho de dentro da bolsa e, retirando algumas pitadas de pó de flú, atirou- as na lareira, dizendo, claramente:

Ministério da Magia.

Hermione entrou no meio das labaredas mágicas e sumiu em segundos, reaparecendo no longo salão do Ministério, onde havia lareiras por toda a extensão das paredes e fluxo enorme de pessoas. Ela saiu da lareira na qual havia surgido e caminhou na direção do departamento de Aurores, muito ansiosa com seu primeiro dia de trabalho.

Encontrou a porta que procurava num dos andares do prédio e entrou, perguntando- se se seus amigos ainda gostariam tanto dela, agora, depois de três anos, como haviam gostado no tempo da escola. Suas dúvidas, porém, foram logo sanadas quando uma massa de cabelos longos e ruivos veio correndo e se atirou nos braços dela, exclamando:

Mione, você voltou!

Hermione e Gina se afastaram e se olharam por alguns segundos, sorrindo, até que a morena falou:

Nossa, quanto tempo, Gi! Você está mais bonita do que da última vez que nos vimos, se é que isso é possível!

Gina ergueu a mão e mostrou um anel de noivado no dedo anular, dizendo:

Deve ser por causa do amor!

Nesse meio tempo, chegaram Harry e Rony, discutindo acaloradamente sobre quadribol, o esporte preferido dos dois, mas, assim que viram Hermione, ambos correram até ela e a abraçaram.

Os quatro se sentaram numa mesa e colocaram a conversa em dia, de forma que Hermione descobriu que Gina e Harry finalmente haviam se acertado e iam se casar e que Rony, que sempre parecera tão apaixonado por ela, estava prestes a pedir uma garota em casamento. Esta informação fez ela se sentir um pouco mal, meio desprezada e com um pouco de ciúmes, também.

Após muita conversa e com o adiantado da hora, Mione resolveu que era mais do que tempo de ela assumir seu posto em seu próprio departamento e despediu- se deles, que pensaram que ela ia indo embora e pediram que ela viesse visita- los sempre.

Não precisam pedir isso, vou trabalhar no departamento de Investigações, seremos colegas!- explicou ela, rindo, feliz.

Todos lhe lançaram olhares assustados e depois esboçaram meios sorrisos nada inocentes; ela ficou um pouco furiosa com aquela reação e perguntou qual o motivo, mas eles apenas riram, disseram que estavam felizes demais em te- la como colega de serviço e lhe desejaram muita boa sorte no emprego, sublinhando o "muita boa sorte" com ênfase nada dissimulada.

Balançando a cabeça e rindo ela rumou para uma porta de vai e vem que ficava nos fundos do departamento de Aurores, entrando no corredor de seu próprio departamento. Do outro lado do corredor ficavam duas únicas portas que eram as entradas para os dois únicos escritórios pertencentes aos dois únicos agentes de investigação do departamento.

Ela entrou na porta destinada a ela e gostou de seu escritório; era de tamanho médio, tinha uma estante, um sofá de couro, uma mesa, um armário e um cabide para casacos, onde ela pendurou o dela. Deixou a bolsa sobre a mesa e saiu, pronta para conhecer seu misterioso colega de investigações.

Foi até a outra porta e bateu, levemente, enquanto uma voz dizia lá de dentro, um pouco abafada:

Pode entrar.

Hermione girou maçaneta e entrou no escritório estiloso e cheiroso, típico de alguém acostumado à boa vida. Agachado junto à estante, procurando um livro, estava um homem do qual ela só podia avistar o traseiro, vestido com uma elegante calça social preta.

O homem ergueu- se e virou- se para ela, ainda olhando para um livro que tinha nas mãos, mas ela já estava boquiaberta antes mesmo de ele dirigir- lhe a palavra, pois quem lhe disse um bom dia muito bem humorado foi, ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

Ah- gemeu ela, dizendo, em seguida- Malfoy.

O rapaz aproximou- se sorridente, com um olhar de quem, decididamente, a achara bonita e interessante e estendeu a mão:

Tudo bem?- perguntou ele.

Não fosse o fato de estar ali o homem mais bonito e simpático e amável que ela jamais conhecera, certamente teria perguntado a ele se ele estava regulando bem das idéias.

Hermione estendeu a mão e retribuiu o cumprimento, sorrindo também, dizendo:

Nossa, juro que jamais esperei receber esta recepção de sua parte! Você me surpreendeu, Malfoy.

Oras, veja, você sabe meu sobrenome e, provavelmente, meu nome e eu sequer faço idéia de quem seja você!- ele disse, rindo e ainda segurando a mão dela.

Num segundo as idéias pareceram encaixar na cabeça de Hermione; ele estava tratando- a tão bem daquele jeito, simplesmente porque não sabia quem ela era. Muito provavelmente sua ausência e sua estada no exterior haviam modificado bastante sua aparência: cabelos mais mansos e ajeitados, com fios dourados pela exposição ao sol; pele mais morena; uma dose de sensualidade; curvas mais definidas, enfim, tudo muito diferente da estudiosa e boboca Hermione de antes. Droga, ela já podia imaginar a reação dele ao saber quem ela era!

Por alguns segundos o máximo que ela conseguiu fazer foi soltar gemidos quase inaudíveis de puro desespero, enquanto ele continuava segurando a mão dela, muito solícito. "Idiota, ridículo, conquistador barato!"- pensou ela, olhando para a camisa verde escura de seda, para o rosto mais adulto e definido, a boca sensual, os olhos maliciosos, o corpo masculino, firme e forte.

Ela balançou a cabeça para retirar aqueles pensamentos infelizes que haviam invadido sua mente sem permissão e o olhou, pronta para revelar a verdade e retirar a mão das mãos dele, mas, nesse momento uma mulher entrou na sala, com a eficácia de uma secretária e avisou:

Srta. Granger, Sr. Malfoy, por favor, venham à sala do Sr. Grant.

Hermione sentiu seu estômago despencar muitos centímetros e ficou com a mão ridiculamente estendida no ar, quando Draco largou- a, sem cerimônias. Ela olhou para ele e deu um sorrisinho idiota que não foi retribuído, então, esperou que Draco passasse na frente e o seguiu para a sala do chefe de departamento.

Uma vez lá, o Sr. Grant, um homem alto e eficiente, de aspecto severo, mandou- os sentar.

Seja bem – vinda ao trabalho, Hermione Granger! Espero que tenha sucesso!

"Eu também espero, senhor, espero mesmo!"- pensou ela, enquanto agradecia o cumprimento, sem atrever- se a olhar para seu colega de trabalho.


	3. Um tal Sr Septubal

3º Capítulo- Um tal Sr

3º Capítulo- Um tal Sr. Septubal

O Sr. Grant, ignorando o clima pesado entre os dois jovens, pô- se a discorrer sobre um assassinato que ocorrera num subúrbio trouxa, contra um bruxo; um homicídio realizado com uma faca, forma trouxa de matar, mas com o emprego de magia para diminuir as chances de fuga da vítima.

Um assassinato trouxa?- perguntou Malfoy com desdém.

Não totalmente trouxa, visto que houve emprego de magia e a vítima era um bruxo!- ressaltou Grant.

E quem era a vítima, Sr.?- perguntou Hermione, educadamente.

Um homem chamado Septubal D. Greenfield. Primeiramente, é preciso que vocês investiguem atentamente a vida desse homem, certo? Eu ficarei agradecido se vocês puderem fazer isso no menor tempo possível, pois junto ao corpo havia uma mensagem, escrita à sangue, dizendo: "O plano está pronto para entrar em ação."!

Hum, que interessante!- comentou Malfoy, excitado com a idéia da investigação.

Hermione não ousou concordar, apenas se despediu de seu chefe e retirou- se, um pouco antes de Draco, indo para o departamento de Identificação, procurar pela ficha de Septubal. Lá lhe informaram que a ficha só ficaria pronta dali a 24 horas, o que pareceu tempo demais a ela, que pediu para que o serviço fosse o mais rápido possível.

Quando voltou para seu departamento ela tratou de enfiar- se em sua sala e ficou se sentindo sem ação, frente ao fato, óbvio, de que trabalho algum podia se desenvolver satisfatoriamente quando os colegas de serviço se odiavam rematadamente. Como conversar sobre o caso, como investigarem em conjunto, como protegerem- se mutuamente? Ah, ela não tinha idéia.

Estava nisso, quando ouviu batidas na porta e uma voz conhecida e novamente desagradável perguntou:

Hei, Granger, vai ficar metida aí dentro dessa sala até que horas? Temos trabalho a fazer e não foi pra ficar sentada que te contrataram.

Ela pulou da cadeira, num misto de alegria e nervoso, aliviada por ter sido ele, pelo menos, quem tomara a atitude de convida- la para investigar o crime; internamente, também, alegrou- se, pois iria poder olhar para ele mais um pouco. "Oras, sua mula, como pode pensar isso desse garoto metido e insolente? Não foi só porque ele passou para nosso lado durante a guerra que tornou- se um doce de rapaz!"

Hermione agarrou sua bolsa e saiu silenciosa de sua sala, só para dar de cara com ele, de cara amarrada parado no corredor. Tentando manter a aparência de mulher adulta e assumidamente independente, sorriu triunfante e disse:

Vamos?

Enquanto caminhava pode ouvi- lo repetir, com voz de falsete, sua última frase:

Vamos, vamos, vamos! Garota ridícula!

Ela não pode deixar de rir, pensando que talvez trabalhar com ele não fosse ser tão maçante e tenebroso quanto parecera.

Usaram a saída para visitantes do Ministério e uma vez lá fora, aparataram para a casa onde ocorrera o crime em questão. Entraram silenciosamente, inspecionaram todos os cômodos, reviraram papéis, olharam malas, sacolas, pastas e nada encontraram de suspeito. Foram para a cozinha e lá puderam ver a mensagem escrita com letras garrafais na parede branca, agora suja de sangue. Involuntariamente um arrepio percorreu- lhes a espinha e ambos se aproximaram no cômodo mal iluminado e preenchido da vaga sensação de perigo e terror.

Após uma busca detalhada na cozinha, a única coisa que poderia ser considerada de importância fora encontrada por Hermione presa nos galhos retorcidos e raquíticos de uma planta, na passagem entre a cozinha e o corredor que levava a sala. Tratava- se de uma tira de pano, pertencente, provavelmente, a um casaco, que alguma pessoa, talvez o assassino, deixara ali ao enroscar na planta e rasgar o tecido, quando passara rapidamente pela estreita passagem.

Hermione recolheu a tira de tecido e a guardou cuidadosamente dentro de um saquinho plástico próprio para armazenar pistas; depois de olharem pela última vez o local, deixaram a casa e seguiram para uma ronda na vizinhança a fim de questionar os vizinhos.

hr

Já era quase hora de terminar o expediente quando ambos voltaram para o Ministério, depois de muito rodarem pela cidade e nada descobrirem de concreto. Septubal era um homem pacato? Sim, ele era. Septubal tinha muitos inimigos? Não, ele não tinha. Septubal ia a lugares suspeitos? De forma alguma, só freqüentava lugares agradáveis. Septubal tinha atitudes suspeitas, estranhas? Certamente que não.

Oras- exclamara Malfoy- o que se poderia descobrir sobre um bruxo morando num bairro trouxa, perguntando- se a seus vizinhos? Nada!

Mione teve de concordar.

Assim que chegaram ao Ministério, se separaram e foram cuidar de suas próprias vidas, sem sequer falar tchau; pareceu a Hermione que dos males, esse fora o menor! Ela entrou em sua sala, colocou suas coisas sobre a mesa, sentou e suspirou profundamente, cansada; ato contínuo ouviu batidas na porta e mandou que entrasse.

Pela porta surgiu uma enorme comitiva onde figuravam Harry, Rony, Gina e Luna Lovegood. Todos se aproximaram de sua mesa e puseram- se a convidá- la para participar de um jantar de confraternização entre todos, onde estaria presente até mesmo Neville Longbotton.

A sala virou uma confusão e quando Hermione declarou que preferia não ir, todos fizeram cara de tristeza e as meninas brincaram, perguntando se ela estava gostando tanto assim da companhia de Draco Malfoy.

Não, é que estou cheia de trabalho, olhem aí sobre a mesa! Estou investigando o assassinato de Septubal Greenfield, um bruxo que morava entre trouxas!

Todos os olhares se dirigiram para a mesa, onde estavam papéis e mais papéis escritos com a letra bonita de Hermione, cheios de anotações sobre o caso.

Você continua aplicada!- elogiou Rony, fazendo- a se sentir muito valorosa.

Obrigada!- agradeceu ela, sorrindo.

Então, como parece- se que eles não iriam embora até que ela não resolvesse aceitar o convite para jantar, ela aceitou, agradeceu e os mandou embora, pedindo um tempo para respirar, coisa que eles fizeram aos risos.

Logo em seguida juntou tudo que estava sobre a mesa, enfiou dentro da bolsa e saiu apressada, indo para casa.

E então, o que estão achando? Espero que estejam gostando, msm!!Obrigada por estarem lendo.

Bjus e até mais.


	4. Uma noite muito agitada

4º Capítulo- Uma noite agitada e um pouco mais

4º Capítulo- Uma noite agitada e um pouco mais

Hermione aceitou o convite para jantar. Na hora marcada aparatou para o restaurante chique que fora escolhido e encontrou os outros; quando Neville, que não mudara muito com o tempo, a avistou, veio correndo, a abraçou e ficou levemente vermelho nas bochechas.

Ele nunca se esqueceu de como você o ajudou nas aulas de poções, Mione! Achamos que ele é apaixonado por você até hoje!- disseram os outros, deixando encabulados tanto ela como ele.

Para grande infelicidade dela, Rony compareceu ao jantar com a namorada ao lado e pareciam muito apaixonados; ela estava sentindo o orgulho um pouco ferido, pois sempre fora o amor da vida dele, nos anos de escola.

No mais, o jantar foi muito bom, divertido, cheio de ótimas reminiscências, fofocas, comentários sobre o mundo bruxo e muitas risadas; fazia anos que ela não se sentia tão bem!

Três horas depois eles se despediram e foram embora. Quando Hermione chegou em casa, sentia- se feliz e com um cansaço bem- vindo, mas tinha de se sentar e dar uma olhada naqueles papéis sobre o caso antes de dormir, então, foi tomar um banho para relaxar primeiro.

Ela estava quase no fim do banho quando a campanhia da porta soou, fazendo- a soltar um pequeno grito de irritação. "Será que não havia chances de deixarem- na trabalhar um pouco?".

Hermione desligou o chuveiro, vestiu um roupão branco, apressadamente, e foi abrir a porta. Surpreendeu- se quando viu Malfoy passando pela soleira, parecendo irritado e encharcado pela chuva torrencial que caía lá fora. Ele mal virou- se para ela e já começou a reclamar:

Que droga, Granger, me deixar parado debaixo dessa chuva esperando sua boa vontade de abrir a porta para mim?

Ela caminhou até ele e disse, calmamente:

Eu estava tomando banho, Malfoy.

Draco virou- se para ela e olhou sua roupa: um roupão vestido sobre o corpo ainda molhado e calou- se, como se um feitiço estivesse agindo sobre ele. Despertou quando ela o chamou, parada na passagem para a cozinha, afim de que se sentassem.

Ele caminhou até ela, mas na hora de cruzar a passagem, ambos se encostaram levemente e ele estremeceu. As mãos dele estavam a poucos centímetros do corpo quente dela e ele podia ver que os olhos dela estavam cheios excitação e apreensão. Ah, como ele gostaria de ver os olhos, aqueles olhos lindos cheios de prazer, mas... q droga, Malfoy, ela não passa daquela menina metida à inteligente, insuportável sangue ruim que acertou um tapa na sua cara no terceiro ano!

Mais uma vez naquela noite, ele foi despertado dos devaneios pela voz dela, chamando- o para sentar numa cadeira. Ambos sentaram ao redor da mesa e ela lhe perguntou:

Por que está aqui à uma hora dessas? Parece que tem algo lhe preocupando!

Na verdade, eu não teria vindo até aqui, se não fosse o fato de que nas últimas três horas, foi impossível encontra- la onde quer que fosse. Só vim para lhe entregar isto. - esclareceu ele, estendendo um papel para ela.

Ela pegou o papel das mãos dele e leu o conteúdo rapidamente; parecia ser a ficha de Septubal e parecia ser, também, bastante interessante. Ela pôs o papel de lado e abriu a bolsa, para procurar as anotações sobre o caso. Hermione foi retirando coisas e mais coisas, mas logo notou que havia uma coisa que deveria estar ali e não estava.

Permaneceu em silêncio, mexendo na bolsa, enquanto pensava. A tira de tecido colhida na casa da vítima era de importância e, no entanto, havia sumido, mas ela tinha certeza de que jamais esqueceria uma coisa assim tão importante sobre a mesa, no trabalho!

Então, alguém tinha de ter pego, mas quem? As únicas pessoas que tinham entrado na sala dela naquele dia, foram seus amigos e eles não teriam pego a prova, teriam? Um arrepio de medo percorreu- lhe a espinha ao pensar que talvez um deles pudesse ter pego a prova para destruir, o que os tornava suspeitos. "Não!" pensou ela, com repulsa a idéia.

Ergueu a cabeça para Malfoy que a olhava observador e sorriu, dizendo, para despistar:

Quer beber alguma coisa?

Ele disse que gostaria de beber a coisa mais forte que ela tivesse para oferecer e, enquanto ela ia até a pia pegar um copo para servir- lhe, pensou consigo mesma:

"Não vou revelar à ele a apreensão que tive, pois talvez ele resolva endossar a idéia e me faça crer que meus amigos podem ser assassinos! Não, definitivamente, eu devo ter esquecido sobre a mesa, amanhã vou encontrar tudo certinho, tenho certeza!"

Hermione estava de costas para Draco, servindo whisk num copo para ele e ele estava olhando para ela, absorvido pelas curvas de seu corpo. Draco se levantou e aproximou- se muito lentamente, de forma que ela não percebesse, prendendo- a contra a pia, mas sem tocar o corpo dela. Estava louco de desejo.

Ela virou- se, muito calmamente, e deu um grito ao vê- lo ali, quase derrubando o copo, que só não caiu porque ele segurou antes. Ele passou um braço ao redor da cintura dela, juntando- a bem ao corpo dele; depois, pegou o copo, tomou um gole, colocou- o de lado e beijou- lhe a boca quente, chupando os lábios dela, levemente.

Hermione fechou os olhos, sentindo um arrepio de desejo cruzar seu corpo e começou a corresponder aos beijos, vorazmente. O braço livre ele ergueu até a cabeça dela e agarrou os cabelos da nuca, inclinando- a para trás e expondo o pescoço tenso.

Malfoy passou a língua pelo pescoço dela, indo terminar com uma leve chupada perto da orelha esquerda, fazendo- a gemer intensamente.

Malfoy, não, não podemos... - ela tentou argumentar, mas ele a calou com outro beijo, ao qual ela correspondeu com muito gosto.

Fazia um ano e três meses que ela estivera tão intimamente assim com um homem e o desejo estava triplicado, agora. Eles estavam se beijando quando ele a pressionou contra a pia, de forma que ela sentou- se sobre o mármore frio e o roupão se abriu um pouquinho.

Draco aproveitou e enfiou a mão dentro do roupão, acariciando a perna dela, subindo pela coxa e colocando a palma da mão sobre o púbis dela. Com os dedos acariciou- a detidamente, passando- os por tudo, arrancando- lhe gemidos.

Ele sentiu como ela estava excitada e introduziu dois dedos dentro dela, lentamente, fazendo- a senti- los bem. Hermione entreabriu as pernas, facilitando a penetração dos dedos e sentiu que poderia chegar ao clímax, apenas com os movimentos dos dedos dele dentro dela.

Quando sentiu que não poderia controlar- se mais, agarrou o braço dele e empurrou para longe. Inclinou- se para trás e desfez o laço que prendia o roupão, mostrando todo o corpo. Draco tocou- lhe os seios fartos, apertou, acariciou e, depois, inclinou- se e beijou, mordeu e chupou- os.

Em seguida, ele a puxou para junto de si e ela abriu a camisa dele, tirando- a e tirando- lhe a calça, também. Malfoy à deitou sobre a pia e puxou as pernas dela para si, que as enroscou ao redor da cintura dele, sendo penetrada por eleDurante alguns poucos minutos tudo que se ouviu foram os gemidos de ambos, e tudo que se viu foram os movimentos contínuos de vai e vem que ele executava com ela. Então, ela ergueu- se, agarrou- se a ele com braços e pernas, saindo de cima da pia e controlando os movimentos. Logo depois, alcançaram o clímax.

Ele a depositou sobre a pia e olhou nos olhos dela:

Hermione, você é muito gostosa!

Sou, Malfoy?- ela retrucou, beijando- o.

É, Granger. - devolveu ele, com um sorriso.

Ela desceu de sobre a pia, pegou a mão dele e o guiou até o quarto, onde o atirou na cama grande. Deixou que o roupão caísse no chão e avançou pela cama, até ficar sobre ele. Beijou- o e ambos amaram- se mais uma vez.


	5. O gosto do remorso

5º Capítulo- O gosto do remorso

5º Capítulo- O gosto do remorso

Hermione foi despertada por alguém lhe cutucando as costelas, energicamente; deu um pulo na cama e a primeira coisa que viu foi Malfoy vestindo somente calças e parecendo acabado de sair do banho. Ela puxou o lençol e se cobriu, assustada: o que aquela criatura fazia no quarto dela, vestido daquele jeito?

O que você faz aqui?- expressou- se ela.

Você não se lembra?- ele perguntou surpreso.

Hermione deitou- se na cama, colocou a mão sobre a testa e ficou ali, pensando um pouco, até que se recordou de tudo. "Oh, Deus, o que eu fiz?" foi o que ela pensou assim que lembrou- se.

Ela olhou para Malfoy e sentiu a face corar violentamente. Oras, até onde ela se lembrava, ele a atormentara e aos amigos dela toda a vida, a xingara, rira dela, chamara- a de "sangue- ruim"; talvez o pior xingo que um bruxo poderia receber; e tanto a infernizara que ela tivera de bater- lhe na cara uma vez. E, agora, ela se deitava com ele?

Draco se inclinou sobre a cama e a cutucou de novo, impaciente.

Madame, deveríamos estar já há cinco minutos no Ministério.

Ela o olhou furiosa e sentando- se, gritou:

O quê?

Exatamente o que você ouviu!- reforçou ele.

Hermione ponderou qual o problema de levantar- se nua e correr para o banheiro, mas chegou a conclusão de que ele não veria nada que já não conhecesse e odiou- se por isso. Ela saiu correndo da cama e ia indo entrar no banheiro quando ele a agarrou pelas costas e a apertou nos barcos, cheirando seu pescoço.

Ela sentiu- se desesperada para fugir àquele abraço e disse, desvencilhando- se:

Estamos atrasados, lembra?!

Entrou no banheiro e trancou- se por dentro, ficando enfim segura para tomar um rápido banho.

hr

Um pouco mais tarde, ambos davam entrada no Ministério através da mesma lareira, olhando para os lados apreensivos. Era bom saber que não havia um Pirraça por ali, o que significava ter ao menos a alegria de não ter sua vida particular jogada em alto e bom som por todos os lados.

Saídos da lareira eles se separaram e Malfoy ficou por ali, enquanto Mione ia à frente; ela entrou no Departamento de Aurores e a primeira coisa que avistou foi Gina e Luna conversando aos cochichos, num canto.

Aproximou- se delas e chamou Gina que virou- se de um pulo, cumprimentando a amiga recém- chegada. Enquanto conversavam, Malfoy passou muito empertigado, sem sequer olhar para o lado delas, e entrou no Departamento de Investigação. Hermione foi incapaz de controlar- se e o olhou atentamente, sentindo alguma coisa se contorcendo por dentro dela.

As garotas seguiram o olhar dela e sorriram.

Ele é um pedaço de mau caminho, não é não?- comentou Luna, com um sorriso sonhador.

Hum- hum, se eu não amasse tanto o Harry, já teria experimentado, sabe.

O estranho ser que se contorcera por dentro de Hermione se contorceu mais rápido e mais intensamente ainda, e ela olhou para Gina e disse, irritada:

Gina, você não devia falar isso! Você tem o Harry, oras!

Filha- disse a amiga pondo a mão no ombro dela- eu tenho namorado, mas não sou cega!

Luna e Gina riram e Hermione, controlando aquele impulso, riu- se também. Assim que deixou as duas entretidas com seus cochichos, perguntou- se o que fora aquilo, e deu- se a resposta: ciúmes.

"Ciúmes? De Draco Malfoy? Só por que suas amigas o achavam gostoso e pensavam em "experimenta- lo" como a um prato de guloseimas? Oras, claro que não! Imagina! Ela só sentira vontade de esganar as duas...Santo Deus!"

Balançando a cabeça, meditativa, ela se aproximou de sua porta, abriu e entrou, logo tomada por outra apreensão, pois se lembrou da pista que sumira. Entreteve- se procurando em cada centímetro da sala: debaixo dos móveis, sobre a mesa, dentro do cesto de lixo, na estante, enfim, em tudo.

E não achou nada, o que punha seus amigos em uma situação complicada e delicada. Qualquer um deles poderia ter pego, na confusão que a sala virara na noite anterior! Estava de gatinhas no chão quando a porta abriu e Malfoy entrou por ela.

"Oh, em que posição infeliz eu estou!" ela pensou, antes de se levantar e, assumindo uma aparência brava, ralhar:

Com você entra sem bater, Malfoy?

Calma!- ele disse, sorrindo.

"Droga, parece que ele sabe o que vai na minha mente!" pensou ela novamente, vendo aquele sorriso conquistador.

Ele fechou a porta com o pé e avançou para ela, tomando- a nos braços e beijando- lhe a boca, com paixão. Ela pensou em resistir, mas sabia que de nada valeria e se entregou aos beijos, sentindo as mãos dele passando por suas costas.

Ele a empurrou até a parede e começou a desabotoar a blusa dela, enquanto ela pensava, desesperada, no que aconteceria se a pegassem fazendo aquilo no ambiente de trabalho. Ela pirara, era isso! Só podia ser!

Malfoy passou os dedos pelo soutien rendado dela e puxou de leve, deixando um beijo sobre a pele quente; depois, repetiu a operação no outro seio. Acariciou a barriga dela, as costas, beijou o pescoço, fazendo- a gemer; mordeu a orelha, fazendo- a gritar baixinho.

Estavam nisso, quando alguém bateu na porta da sala, fazendo-a estremecer e empurra- lo, chocada com tudo aquilo. Ela fechou a blusa, arrumou os cabelos, esfregou o rosto para afastar vestígios do que ocorrera e abriu a porta. Por ali entrou a secretária do Sr. Grant com uma pasta nas mãos, olhou bem para os dois, que deviam ter cara de culpados, e saiu, deixando a pasta sobre a mesa.

Assim que a mulher saiu, Hermione anunciou, em alto e bom som, que era hora de Draco deixar a sala dela e voltar para o trabalho dele, coisa que ele fez sem questionar. Quando a porta fechou, deixando- a só, ela olhou de relance para a pasta, abriu- a e olhou o conteúdo.

Era uma análise sobre os últimos feitiços realizados pela varinha de Septubal e não revelavam grande coisa sobre a vida dele, muito menos sobre a morte. Uma série de feitiços domésticos, um ou outro feitiço para conjurar objetos e uma azaração usada sabe- se lá para quê. A única coisa que ela sabia era que uma azaração só não servia para repelir a aproximação de um assassino.

Mas, a mente dela não estava para isso, não estava para análises nem para investigações. Ela só sabia pensar em Malfoy, no corpo dele, nas mãos dele, em sua boca. Ela foi até a porta e passou a chave, voltou para a mesa, sentou- se a afundou a cabeça nos braços, pensativa.

Ali, naquela posição, uma idéia terrível lhe cruzou a mente: e se Malfoy não passasse de um espião dentro do Ministério? E se ele a estivesse envolvendo naquela trama de desejo apenas para anula- la mentalmente, fazendo- a pensar nele vinte e quatro horas por dia? Oh, meu Deus, que idéia maluca, mas era uma idéia.

Ela levantou- se rapidamente, agarrou todas as suas coisas e saiu da sala, trancando-a. Passou pela sala onde estavam seus amigos, mas encontrou- os discutindo algum assunto de última hora e deu graças aos céus que eles não a tivessem visto passar correndo.

Usando a lareira mais próxima, ela se transportou para casa; uma vez ali, lançou um feitiço sobre a lareira para torna- la inutilizável, fechou portas, janelas, desligou campanhia, telefones e foi para o quarto, onde sentou- se na cama, espalhou os papéis ao redor de si e po- se a estuda- los atentamente.

b Olá, leitores, está é minha segunda fic de HP, mas devo confessar que é a primeira que presta!! Eu espero que todos gostem destes primeiros capítulos e deixem bastantes coments, para me incentivar!! Aceito críticas favoráveis e desfavoráveis, desde que sejam construtivas!!

Então, é isso!! Leiam e eu ficarei agradecida!!/b


	6. A agonia noturna

6º Capítulo: A agonia noturna

6º Capítulo: A agonia noturna.

Hermione acordou repentinamente assustada. Ela estava dormindo por cima das cobertas, mal ajeitada, rodeada de papéis cobertos de escritos e lembrava- se de ter sentado na cama para estudar aqueles papéis, mas havia dormido.

Agora, de repente, era acordada por um barulho vindo de algum lugar na casa. Ela aguçou os ouvidos e levantou- se lentamente, indo até a porta do quarto e esperando por um novo som; a casa estava imersa num profundo silêncio, mas ela ouviu algo lá fora no quintal e se aproximou da janela.

Do lado de fora, duas vozes desconhecidas conversavam muito baixo:

Tome mais cuidado, seu idiota! A moça está dormindo, mas não podemos nos dar ao luxo de acorda- la e, com um barulho desses é o que vai acabar acontecendo! Temos de achar um jeito de entrar e elimina- la durante o sono!

Mas, toda a casa está trancada magicamente!- opinou a outra pessoa.

Então, tratemos de destrancar!- resolveu o primeiro.

Hemione permaneceu no mesmo lugar, pensativa, o coração batendo rápido no peito. Pelo jeito aqueles homens eram bruxos também e estavam em vantagem de dois contra um; era bem verdade que ela havia tomado a precaução de trancar por magia todos os acessos à casa, mas qualquer feitiço poderia ser desfeito se a pessoa soubesse como desfaze- lo!

Ela recuou até a cama e sentou- se de frente para a porta, agarrando a varinha firmemente com a mão, prestando atenção a todos os sons possíveis e imaginários. Fossem quem fossem aqueles homens, ficara claro que haviam sido mandados até ali para dar cabo da vida dela e, algo lhe dizia que a execução seria sumaria.

Que chances ela tinha, perguntava- se? Nenhuma, provavelmente!

O silêncio era aterrador; podia- se dizer que os homens haviam desistido e ido embora, mas ela sabia que era uma falsa impressão. Hermione apurou os ouvidos, a varinha firme na mão e ouviu, mas não havia som algum.

Levantou- se e abriu a porta do quarto lentamente, saindo para o corredor. Com passos macios ela avançou até a cozinha e olhou para dentro do cômodo, ansiosa. Com um pequeno grito abafado ela voltou a se esconder; pelo vitrô da cozinha, tornado inquebravel por magia, podia- se divisar os contornos difusos de dois homens.

Ela, cuidadosamente, se esgueirou para estuda- los novamente e notou que agitavam sua varinhas e lançavam feitiços contra o vidro...mais cedo ou mais tarde eles descobririam como quebrar o feitiço protetor e aí, fim da linha para ela. E ela só podia fazer esperar!

Hermione começou a voltar para o quarto lentamente, quando ouviu o vidro se espatifar na cozinha. Se coração perdeu um compasso enquanto ela corria desabalada para seu quarto, com os perseguidores em seu rastro. Ela entrou no quarto, chutou a porta que repicou no batente, permanecendo aberta.

Ela virou- se para a porta e encarou por um momento o rosto do homem que vinha na frente, mas foi apenas um momento, porque ele lançou o feitiço da morte na direção dela. Hermione se abaixou e lançou um feitiço para lacrar na porta, fazendo- a fechar- se com estrépito.

O feitiço mortal que viajava pelos ares para mata- la bateu contra a porta, fazendo um barulho violento, e ricocheteou, matando o homem que vinha na frente. Hermione se atirou na cama, suando, trêmula, sem conseguir fazer mais nada. Seu coração doía a cada batida.

Os minutos, durante os quais o homem remanescente bateu na porta, esmurrou, murmurou contra feitiços e a ameaçou, escoaram lentamente como nunca haviam escoado.

Mocinha, espere eu abrir esta porta e você vai ver o que eu faço com quem me tapeia. E, pior, você matou meu colega, está aqui, morto, no meio do corredor. Vou fazer igual com você, só que vou aproveitar muito antes disso...que bom que você já está caída aí na cama, vai facilitar as coisas para mim.- dizia o homem, olhando pela fechadura da porta.

Entretanto, as coisas estavam mais difíceis para ele agora, pois o feitiço, lançado com desespero e fúria, era mais difícil de quebrar. Hermione lutou para erguer- se e sentar- se na cama, respirando profundamente, buscando calma e concentração.

Ela aproveitou- se do fato de que ele encontrava- se ocupado com os contra feitiços e guardou a varinha sob alguns papéis, ao alcance da mão. Então, deitou- se na cama e fingiu estar desmaiada, esperando o momento certo.

Não demorou muito mais para que a porta fosse aberta de vez e o homem entrasse no quarto e se aproximasse da cama, abaixando a calça rapidamente:

Oi, belezinha, desmaiou foi! Muita tensão para uma pobre mocinha, mas agora você vai pagar seus pecados.

Ele insinou- se sobre o corpo dela, abrindo- lhe as pernas de forma enérgica, procurando se colocar entre elas, mas, no afã de conseguir seu intento, não reparou que a mão da " mocinha" havia deslizado para o lado e agarrara a varinha, apontando- a firmemente contra o pescoço dele.

O homem congelou onde estava e obedeceu aos comandos dela:

Você quer morrer agora? Quer?- questionou ela, afundando a varinha dolorosamente na carne tensa do pescoço dele.- Então, guarde esse seu instrumento aí embaixo muito bem guardado, ouviu. Depois, vire- se para a parede e não se mova.

Ele fez tudo exatamente com ela havia ordenado, mas seus olhos não paravam de observa- la, estudando a melhor hora para virar aquele jogo. A chance veio logo, quando uma vertigem à desequilibrou e ele a agarrou por trás, jogando a varinha dela longe.

Viramos o jogo, belezinha! Agora, é você que vai fazer tudo o que eu mandar!- vociferou ele.

Ela lutou bravamente, mas a força dele superava a dela e logo ela se cansou do lutar, ficando mole nos braços dele. Nisso a porta se abriu e alguém perguntou:

Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

Em seguida um jorro de luz roxa atingiu seu captor e ele caiu imóvel no chão, libertando- a. Mione caiu de joelhos e depois tombou para frente, chorando. Várias mãos se estenderam para ela e ela agarrou- se a seus amigos, Harry, Rony e Gina.

hr

b Obrigada a todos os que leram e desculpe a demora em atualizar isto...é que surgiram outros projetos que estão prontos agora e serão publicados em breve. Depois deste capítulo, não sei quando a atualizarei de novo, pois a faculdade está começando a exigir muito de mim, infelizmente.

De qualquer forma, não pretendo deixar a fic sem final, garanto!

Beijos e desculpas, mesmo!!

Ah, investirei sim nas investigações...é um assunto que eu adoro!!/b


End file.
